


I Like Neither

by planetundersiege



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Asexual Millard Nullings, Asexuality, Comfort, Coming Out, Confusion, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Explanations, Gen, Jacob is like a big brother, Oneshot, Post canon, Support, Supportive Jacob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Millard asks Jacob if there is a sexual orientation where you aren’t attracted to anyone.





	I Like Neither

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [GenAndAroPrompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GenAndAroPrompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Basically, write a fanfiction for any random with under 500 works (the limit is reasonably elastic) that includes an ace/aro spectrum character. The goal is pretty much to try to expand some small fandoms with fics including ace/aro characters, something smaller fandoms might not have. Can be any length, any plot (just generally not upsetting)!
> 
> PS. A romantic or queerplatonic relationship with an ace/aro person is perfectly acceptable, unless you're writing a gen fic.

“Jacob, we need to talk. You like Emma, and you’re together. And you only like girls right?”, Millard asked as he sat down on the chair, wiping some sweat from his forehead, not that Jacob was noticing since the younger boy was naked like always, blending into the surroundings.

“Yeah. It’s called being heterosexual or straight. And liking the same gender is called being homosexual, or gay. Why did you bring this up Millard?”, Jacob asked, caring in his voice.

“Well, everything feels weird, different and all. It’s taking up my mind. And you’re used to this modern world, so maybe you have some answers”.

“Millard, do you think you’re gay? If so, that’s totally fine”.

Millard shook his head, even though no one saw.

“No. None of those things match the description”.

“Then, are you perhaps bisexual? It means you like both boys and girls?”.

The young boy shook his head again, biting his lip.

“No, that’s wrong too. I feel like I’m broken, I don’t like anyone in that way, never had. I don’t see the appeal in romance, I don’t want anyone, I’m satisfied being by myself. No one else feels like this, and it’s weird. It’s fine if you like boys or girls, but nobody? I don’t know any other person like this, and it’s confusing”.

“Millard, there’s nothing wrong with you”.

“There isn’t?”.

“Of course not. That’s called being aromantic or asexual, there’s several types of it. It’s completely normal”.

“There’s… a name for that?”.

Jacob nodded.

“Yes there is. I’m not that good of an expert on asexuality, but if you want I can search for it on my phone. Since there’s ave, aroace and all that, I can help you understand the different types. I can even help you meet other people like you if you wanted, just tell me”.

“Thanks Jacob, you’re the best”.


End file.
